Transformations Galore
by NanoCarp
Summary: Call me crazy. Go ahead do it. Why? This is a project to write a short transformation story for each of the 649 existing pokémon. Yep, there will be about 650 chapters. Story overall is rated T, mostly for language, each chapter has its own rating though
1. Introduction

Just before posting Chapter "261"

Well, here we are again. I've got another chapter for you all, plus an update to chapter 133, the Beta-Readers coming through. Now, I warn you all now, there will most likely be a LONG lull before I post the next chapter. Why? As my profile states, I am giving the priority to finishing my other story, Pure Chaos. Now, the reason I will not be working exclusively on that is - Well, there's a few reasons actually. The first is that I have no idea how long Pure Chaos will end up being. It all depends on how much I end up progressing the plot each chapter, and also on a few possible interactive elements I'm thinking about doing. I won't bore you with the details here. Check the Wannabe Writers' blog, I'll put the details there once I hash them out a bit more. The other reason is that the inspiration for these stories, well, I'm gonna be honest. I went to bed, and in the morning, I had spontaneously had an idea of what I want to do. So for the future chapters, I will be writing ONLY when this inspiration strikes. Don't worry, I'm still going to listen to your votes. Speaking of which, there is the potential for me to have multiple polls running at the same time. I'm not sure if you can go to a url to vote, but I'm going to be posting the ID's of the polls on my profile. Have fun, and enjoy the chapters.

* * *

><p><em>Added: Just after posting Chapter "133"<em>

_Well, I'm gonna go with newest updates at the top from now on. Hey! I'm allowed to change my mind. Deal with it. Anyways, I just posted Eevee's chapter. Doing good enough for you? Here's how you guys get to pick. Vote on the next Pokémon on my profile and then wait. Yup, that simple. In order to keep suspense, when I close and remove the poll, the next poll will have 2 different choices, one will be the one with the most votes, and one will be the one that got the least votes. The one with the least votes will simply sit out for one round of voting. That way you all have to wait until I publish to find out what won! Tee hee. By the way, chapters in here will only be referenced by the Pokémon number or Pokémon name, that way, when The Element Commander figures out a clever title for me, I can change it without looking through this document to update the name._

* * *

><p>No. Just no. I refuse to start another story before I finish <span>Pure Chaos<span>. I told myself that I would avoid writing multiple stories at the same time. And the fact that I'm kind of on strike for adding MORE Pokémon stories to that C2. Besides, I don't really have any…

But then again, I can't access Scriveener, my writing program for Pure Chaos… And I'm bored out of my mind. Besides, I love random transformations.

OK FINE!

Ahem. Ok, now that I'm done arguing with myself over the existence of this story, and I think it's obvious which side won, since you're reading this, I would like to introduce you to my new personal quest. Almost every single transformation story I've read, uses a popular and/or legendary pokémon. So I present to you, my personal challenge: to write a short transformation story for all of the pokémon. Yes. All 649 of them. Shit, what am I getting myself into? Well, each pokémon will have it's own chapter, including evolutions (as in Charmander and Charmeleon will not share a chapter). Now, here's the thing, to prevent boredom with the same type of thing happening repeatedly, you all will pick from a randomly generated list, which pokémon I do next. Note though, that the polls close whenever I feel like writing, so check my profile frequently to vote and get your voice heard in all the elections. For example, I'll just be picking a random pokémon to start, and when I'm done with that, I may decide to immediately take down the first poll and work on the winner. Or the poll could stay up for a week. I have no idea in advance.

Next thing, don't be surprised when I use similar ideas in some chapters. I really doubt I can come up with 649 unique ways of transformation. And on that note, transformations may get, how to put it… Temporarily "stuck" leaving the person as a "Pokémorph" as popular terminology goes, for a period of time, before the transformation finishes. Yeah, if all goes well, these will not be short chapters. Hell, I haven't even started the first chapter yet, and look how much I wrote!

Now, each chapter will have at the start, an individual fiction rating, however, as a whole, this story will receive a rating of "T", mostly because I'm already cussing in this really long Author's Note. Also, there may be additional disclaimers at the start of each chapter, depending on content. What do I mean additional disclaimers? Well…

**Global Disclaimers:**

**NanoCarp does not own Pokémon.**

**This is a work of pure fiction. Any similarities between places and people, living or dead, is purely coincidental. **

There. Those apply to all chapters of this story. So now I don't have to repeat them. I'll also try to come up with decently unique titles for each chapter, but, don't expect that to last very long. They will probably just start being called by the involved pokémon's name.

Lastly, some of these transformation ideas, or at least one in particular, is kind of sort of a sneak-preview of the concept for another story I want to write. I'm not writing that one for two reasons. One: I don't like adding more Pokémon stories to a certain C2, cause despite being in the "general" category, it has almost only Pokémon stories, so if possible I'd rather work on something else right now, like Pure Chaos. However, as you may have noticed, I can't access my writing program for that story and can't work on it now. But I also will be using that program for the story I want to write, since it will have an actual plot that I need to outline, and the program helps me outline plot ideas and events before I get down to writing each chapter, that way plot execution is a bit smoother than it would normally be.

Oh, by the way, any additional Author's Notes will be added to this chapter, not to the newest chapter. I'll, I dunno, italicize every other addition to the the notes. Yeah, that sounds like it'll work. We'll go with that. Point is, check back here in chapter one for any rants, whining, excuses, and even review replies, although I don't normally do those publicly, I may give it a try if you write a particularly good review.

Now then, I'm going to go over to (which is the Japanese name for Celebi, if you didn't already know that) and find a random number generator, then work on the first little story. Wish me luck. And yes, you're allowed to call me insane for attempting this, because I would agree with you whole-heartedly. This is just what happens when I'm bored.

_Added Before Chapter 002 Started, on date November 18, 2011._

_Should I even consider this an addition since I haven't published anything yet? Whatever. Shut up, I'll do what I want. Anyways, I wanted to send out a thanks to the entire Wannabe Writers Group. Why? I'm having all of them beta-read this story. Well, that's the plan anyways, I haven't actually asked them yet. I'm sure though that Aleron's Sword and The Element Commander will be more than happy to help out, but as for the others, I don't know yet. By the way, if you're at all interested in our group you should check out the group's blog, there's a link on my profile. And yes, we are always accepting new members, and yes, new members will be allowed to help beta read._

_This part is for those who are beta-reading for me. I will for now, trust you all not to go on a spree of insanity on my stories, but if I notice random and inappropriate changes, I will set up the files so that you need a password to turn off track changes. So don't mess around and don't, whatever you do, do NOT write your own chapters without asking me first._


	2. 133: Wrong Wish at Eve

Transformation #1

Pokémon #133: Eevee

Chapter Rating: K

-133-133-133-

"Who's the cute widdle baby?"

Ugh. If I have to hear that one more time, I can't be responsible for my actions. My name is Robert. And I have a new baby brother. Yep. My parents won't shut up about him. Joseph this and Joseph that. It's almost as if I don't exist anymore. I tried being helpful, but that really only works for about two seconds before they go back to gushing over Joe.

I sat alone in my room, wondering what this world is coming to. Does every older brother go through this? Or is it just my parents that are obsessed with babies? Whatever the answer I'm sick of being ignored. I started shooting hoops with the Nerf basketball hoop I have attached to the back of my door to pass the time. At least, until Dad knocks on my door.

"Robert, keep it down. Joseph is trying to sleep." he says.

"Fine. Whatever." I say rolling my eyes. Not that Dad notices, because he's already back out of the door. Probably to go gush over Joseph some more. Why is it that they always pay attention to him and not to me? Maybe cause he's "cute". Yeah that's probably it. I look outside and notice a shooting star.

"I wish my parents would pay attention to me. That I was 'cute' enough for them. Yeah, like that'll happen." I mutter to myself.

"_OH! OH! I can help! Your wish is my command!_"

I sat bolt upright in bed.

"Who said that? Show yourself now!" I called out.

"_Tee hee, you're funny._"

'Some kind of immature genie?' I thought to myself, trying to figure out what's going on, 'but genie's don't exist…'

"_You're silly. I'm not a genie. My name is Jir__achi!_"

"Wait a minute… Isn't Jirachi the name of…"

"_Yup! I'm a Pokémon. What's wrong with that! Hey! I'm not stupid!_"

Apparently, this Jirachi can read minds. I wouldn't know, since I'm not much of a Pokémon fan or anything. I had heard, however, that Jirachi wasn't exactly the smartest Legendary Pokémon around. I really didn't like where this was going.

"_So you want to be cuter, huh? I can do that. Now let's see here… That'll work!_"

"What are you thinking?"

"_Nope. That's a surprise!_ _And… Done! Now al__l you have to do is wait!_"

"Wait what?" I couldn't help but be scared. Pokémon aren't even supposed to exist, and now, here is one of the, umm, less thoughtful, legendary Pokémon granting me a wish that I didn't even really think about… This can only end poorly.

"_Whew. I'm tired now. I'm going to go back to sleep for a while. You should too!_"

Suddenly, I felt VERY sleepy. I laid back down on my bed, not thinking much about what had just happened… Before I knew it, I was out cold.

"_YAY! I helped another __human!_" Jirachi said to no one in particular, then went off to sleep.

-133-133-133-

"Robert! Get up!" I heard my Dad yell as he pounded on my locked door.

"What?" I grumbled.

"We need you to watch Joseph. I have work and Mom needs to run to the store to pick up more diapers."

"Ok… I'll be out in a minute." I heard them leave and figured that I should probably start moving. I couldn't figure out why, but I felt really warm for some reason. And kind of itchy too. I decided to shrug it off as morning grogginess and went to get dressed.

"Oh. I have fur… that explains a lot…" I absentmindedly observed while pulling on a clean shirt. I went downstairs to find Mom and Dad indeed gone from the house already, and Joseph playing with some blocks in the living room.

I went in to the kitchen to get some breakfast, when it finally clicked. "Wait, FUR?" I ran back to my room and looked in the full body mirror that Mom and Dad insisted I have in my room. Yup, I had grown a thin layer of fine brown hair all over my body, except around my neck and the very top of my chest, where it was white. The hair was really fur, I could tell because it was soft to the touch instead of coarse.

"I will not panic. I will not panic." I began repeating to myself as I made my way back downstairs and sat in the living room next to Joseph.

Joseph giggled and crawled over to me.

"What do you want, little squirt?" I asked, not expecting an answer at all, since he really isn't old enough to talk.

Joseph just giggled again and then began to pull on my fur.

"OW! Stop that Joseph! Bad!" Great, so I'm not hallucinating. I have fur. Maybe… Nah. Jirachi wouldn't have turned me into a Pokémon. Wait. I take that back. I don't trust it. Maybe I should call one of my friends over and ask him what he thinks? Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I got Joseph off of me and went over to the phone. I decided to call my friend Andrew. He and his brother Connor are pretty into Pokémon.

"Wassup Robert?" he answered. I had called his cell so I know I'd get him.

"Ok, dude, you have to come over right now. You're not going to believe what's happening to me. Heck, I don't even believe it, but I need your help."

"Slow down. What's going on? I'm on my way over now."

"I think… Well let me start from last night. I was in my room, and I saw a shooting star. I kinda mumbled how I wished I was cuter so Mom and Dad would pay attention to me… Well the star kinda answered back. I think it was… What's it called, that pokémon that grants wishes. I can't remember the name right now."

Andrew burst out into laughter. "You mean Jirachi? Man, get your head together. Pokémon don't really exist! It's just a TV show and video games!" 

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Until I woke up this morning with… Well, FUR!"

"Aww bullcrap. We'll see about that. I'm here, come open the door will you?"

I hung up and rolled my eyes. That's when I noticed something. The fur was growing longer. During my conversation, the fur had grown about an inch, except for the white part, which had grown about two inches, kind of like a mane of sorts. I was about to open the door, when I felt a pulling sensation on my ears. I reached up hesitantly and felt them. They were getting longer, and kind of triangular. Much longer. I followed them down to the base of my head only to yelp in shock. They were attached to almost the top of my head! I sighed and opened the door for Andrew.

"What's wrong now dude?" he asked, busy answering a text on his cell. "Growing a tail or something?"

"Don't jinx me, will you?" I told him and he looked up.

"HOLY CRAP!" He yelled. He came inside and I immediately closed the door behind him.

"So… You weren't joking then." He said and laughed sheepishly.

"Naw, you think?" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. I went over and picked up Joseph and sat him down on my lap. He immediately began pulling on my mane. Great I'm already thinking of it as my mane. With a sigh I pushed away Joseph's hands until he stopped pulling. Meanwhile Andrew was talking.

"So you really did talk with Jirachi then. That kind of sucks. Jirachi is, to put it bluntly, an idiot. Don't get me wrong, from the movie, she really does care about people and loves to try and make them happy. Key word though. Try. And she doesn't usually think things through. I remember there was this one scene in the movie where Max wishes for candy, and Jirachi teleports all the candy from a store into the RV that the group is traveling in. At least until May scolds Jirachi for it. Then she teleports it back, the look on the shop owner's face was priceless though."

I just let him ramble a bit. I had never seen the movie so I really didn't have any idea what he was talking about. After I got Joseph to stop pulling on my fur, I decided to get Andrew's attention.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat.

"Oh sorry. And by the way, you didn't mention the mane or the ears on the phone."

"That's cause I didn't notice the mane until after I hung up. And remember that noise I made?"

"When you yelped behind the door?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes. That was the ears changing."

"Cool."

"You're not the one turning into something that's not supposed to exist!" I yelled at him, as Joseph started making grabs for my ears, giggling all the while.

"Well, Joseph there seems to agree with me. Don't you widdle buddy?"

"Andrew. I may have to kill you if you start talking like that." I said, while staring him down. He froze up for a moment when he made eye contact. Then started laughing.

"I think you just learned Glare dude!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a pokémon move that lowers defense." He continued laughing.

I put Joseph down on the couch next to me, and got up. I continued "Glaring" at Andrew for a few moments until…

"Oh crud."

"What's wrong?" Asked Andrew.

"I think…"

Andrew cracked a smile, "I didn't know you could think!"

While Andrew was busy laughing, I was busy decided what to do about the pressure building up at the seat of my pants. Pretty soon though, the laws of physics decided for me.

*RIIIP*

A hole now existed in my jeans, and out of said hole, was growing a long, fluffy, brown (except the tip, which was white), tail.

"I hate you sometimes." I told Andrew.

"Woah…" Andrew said, staring at my new tail. It was kind of swaying back and forth on it's own.

"I blame you for this And- OW!"

Joseph had apparently grown to enjoy pulling on my new body parts, as he was now holding on to my tail rather roughly.

"Joseph. Please let go. That hurts." I said while coaxing my new appendage out of his grasp. I had finally got it free when I felt another set of hands holding it. I turned around slowly and there was Andrew stroking my tail. I was about to yell at him, but for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It felt… nice. I ended up curling up a bit near his feet.

"Aww… Why'd you stop?" I asked him.

"Because you're trying to curl up into a ball at my feet. That's not something a person would do."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly human anymore. Any idea what I'm turning into anyways?" I asked.

"At this point," He said, "my best guess would be an Eevee. They're basically little brown foxes. They're also really cute and playful." He got out his DS and showed me a picture. Wow… Well, I did have to admit, they are kinda cute. Ok, they're really cute. Even the boys.

"Hey, um Robert?"

"What?" I asked.

"I think you're changing again."

Indeed, I could feel my face being pulled out into a muzzle shape. Along with growing a decent number of new and extra pointy teeth. The muzzle didn't really get long enough that I could see it, but I could definitely feel the difference in my facial structure. I ran my new slightly longer tongue over my new teeth.

Joseph, ever the cutie, decided this would be a good time to start giggling again. I turned and growled at him, bearing my new fangs. He began crying. It only took me a second to register the mistake I had made, and ran over and picked him up.

"It's OK little buddy. I didn't mean to scare you."

He giggled some more as he started playing with my ears, which were currently lying flat against my head.

"Did you do that just instinctively?" Andrew asked.

"No, because I wanted to make him cry. What do you think moron?"

"I wasn't talking about growling at him. I meant your tail."

I looked down and sure enough, my tail was down between my legs, much like how my ears had laid themselves down against my head.

"Wonderful. I'm already acting like a, what'd you call it? Eevee?"

"Yep. Though a bit more aggressive that what I've seen on the show. You know, you kind of look like a humanoid eevee right now. You just need paws and black -mughph!" I stuck my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up before you jinx me again!"

I took my hands away from his mouth.

"Umm… Opps?" he said.

"What do you mean 'Opps'?" I asked him. I looked down at my hands and noticed probably the strangest thing yet. My ring and pinky fingers were fusing together, along with my middle and index fingers, leaving me with only three fingers on each hand. Then I felt my fingernails fall off to be replaced with tiny little claws. I'm not going to go into what it felt like, because it felt really weird. Then I felt a slight pressure on the bottom of hands. I turned them over to discover, I had pads. It was official, I no longer had hands, I had paws. I then felt the same thing happen to my feet.

During this whole process I had pretty much spaced out. Andrew was waving his hands in front of my face quite frantically, as he watched my hands become paws and my eyes turn a dark brown color.

"Robert! Earth to Robert!" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You OK dude? Lost you for a minute there."

I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean lost me? I've been standing here this whole time."

"Uh oh…" Andrew said. I ignored him.

"Come on! Let's play!" I yelled. Then noticed my tail. "oohhh…"

"Robert… Please don't do what I think you're about to do…" Andrew said. But to no avail. Next thing I know I'm spinning around in circles trying to catch my own tail!

"Whee this is fun!" I called. Then I fell down, landing right on my new tail. My eyes became wider.

"Oh no… No no no no no." Andrew said, "I'm not dealing with this. Please don't start crying Robert. Come on dude, get a hold of yourself."

I shook my head and realized what had just happened.

"Was I… just acting like an eevee?" I asked him, pretty sure of the answer.

"Yep." He said.

"Great…" I said, ears and tail drooping, "I'm loosing my humanity physically AND mentally." I rolled over on to my side.

During all this my mane had grown out a couple more inches, and Joesph had now decided to take a nap, curled up in my mane. It WAS pretty soft… And comfortable… Next thing I know I had curled up around him, protectively.

"Umm… Robert? Robert?" Andrew asked.

All he got back in response was snoring.

-133-133-133-

I woke up to the sound of a car door slamming. My new eevee instincts screamed "Predator! RUN!" I uncurled, revealing that my body had re-arranged itself and was now quadrupedal. I didn't notice though, I was too busy diving under the couch to hide from the strange noise.

"ROBERT! Come on dude. Please don't lose it completely." Andrew whined from the couch, also apparently awakened from a nap.

"I hate you. You know that right? You vee."

"Oh no…" Andrew said, "Robert, can you still talk?"

"I have no vee eevee about. I can vee myself completely."

"Ok then. So you can only kind of speak English."

At this point, panic completely overtook any other thought in my head. Only KIND OF speak English? Does that mean I'm talking like a Pokémon now? I couldn't help it. I started crying.

"VEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed, tears flowing freely from my eyes.

Joseph decided to wake up and investigate this noise and crawled over to me under the couch. For some reason, his touch calmed me down, and I stopped crying.

"JOSEPH! Get out from under the couch. And where's your brother." Oh crud. Mom was home. "Oh hi Andrew. What are you doing over here?"

"Well you see…" Andrew began to explain my story from the start, I could only pray that Mom believed her. Meanwhile Joseph had started playing with my tail again. This time, though, we both started giggling.

"What's that noise?" Asked Mom.

"If I had to guess," Andrew said, "That would be what's left of your son playing with Joseph. Robert! Here boy!"

I bolted out from under the couch and jumped up into Andrew's outstretched arms. "Vee!" I cooed. I was now 100% Eevee, not that I cared anymore. Besides, being an eevee is much more fun than being a boring old human. My tail was wagging at a fast pace, my ears perked up almost straight in the air. "Ee!" I yipped.

Faced with undeniable evidence that this creature existed now, Mom had no choice but to believe in what Andrew had told her. She fell to her knees and began to cry. I began to whine and jumped over to her and licked her face. Trying to tell her that everything would be okay. She hugged me back and we just stayed there for awhile.

Eventually things settled down. Dad, Mom, and of course I, came to terms with the fact that I was now a creature that wasn't supposed to exist, not that it changed the fact that it happened. I was treated very nicely and I grew up alongside my little brother. Not that anyone would ever be able to tell that we were once brothers, and that I was once human.

-133-133-133-

END

Beta-Readers:

Ryu Dragonclaw

Aleron's Sword

AmaRyuu no Reichi


	3. 261: A Pup in the Dark

Transformation #2

Pokémon #261: Poochyena

Chapter Rating: K+

(Character "Death")

-261-261-261-

"ALISHA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm right here mom!" I said, rolling my eyes. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm Alisha. I'm about your average height, weight, blah blah blah. I'm really not all that social, so I never really cared that much about my appearance. Mom does though, so I usually humor her. The only thing I do care about is that I'm blond, and therefore, people assume I'm stupid. Oh, it's so much fun proving them wrong.

"Sorry honey. Can you please help me set up the tent?"

Yup, we're camping. I'm still not entirely sure how I got roped into this, but I may as well try and enjoy it.

"No Mom, I'm supposed to be watching Robin and Mike, why don't you ask Dad?" I said, "Speaking of which…" I trailed off and started looking around for our family pets. A few moments later, I saw them running around in the forest a little bit away.

"MIKE! ROBIN! COME HERE!" I called. I watched the two immediately stop and perk up their black ears. The next thing I knew the two of them were on top of me, licking my face.

"Hey hey hey, calm down guys!"

"YENA!" they started yipping in response. Eventually they calmed down enough where I could wrestle the two excitable bite pokémon off of me. I looked down and petted both of them. I could still remember when they were just nutty little poochyena. They seemed to have fallen in love with one another and I was pretty sure that they would end up mating at some point. Of course, this was all speculation, seeing as I have no idea what they're saying, but based on body language…

I was torn from my thoughts when Robin started growling and sniffing around a tree. "What's wrong girl? Did you find a wild pokémon nest?" I asked.

"Yena." she growled, nodding a bit.

"Well, don't make them angry. I don't want ANYONE getting hurt. You or them. Okay?"

"Mighty." barked Mike, nosing Robin away from the direction the scent was coming from. I smiled, proud that my – err, our family's pokémon understood us so well. I guess it does kind of help that we've had them pretty much since they could walk as little poochyena.

"Alisha! Tent is ready, come help set up the fire pit. Get the mightyena to dig out the hole. We need to get the fire going for lunch." Dad called.

"All right Dad. We'll be right there." I called back. "Let's go you two. It's almost lunch time." I told the pair of pokémon. I lead them over to the rest of the family, and had them dig out a shallow hole for the ashes of the fire pit. We had hotdogs. Yes, the mightyena ate hotdogs too. After lunch I decided to do some exploring. I could only barely remember the last time we were here…

"Mom, Dad, I'm gonna go explore some." I said.

"Okay, have fun." Mom said. 

"Take the pokémon with you, they can help make sure you don't get lost." Dad said.

"Okay, come on you two." I said and they hopped up from being curled up with one another next to the fire. I really had no idea where I was going to go, so I just picked a direction and started walking. After a while, we came to a cliff. I almost fell off because I was wrapped up in my own thoughts, but Mike grabbed, well, bit my pants and pulled me back.

"Thanks Mike. That was close… I really need to pay more attention, huh?" I said. I could have sworn though I saw Mike roll his eyes when I said that. "Wow…" I said, gazing out over the side of the cliff. "This is a wonderful view." It was beyond words. I could see about 5 mountain peaks, all covered in trees. I know it doesn't sound like much, but trust me, it was beautiful. We decided to stop here for a break, and enjoy the view for a little bit. I sat and watched the mightyena play with one another. I don't think I will ever get over how such big and serious looking pokémon can be so playful.

"Hmm…" I said, looking a tree near the edge of the cliff. 'You know,' I thought, 'I bet the view from up there would be incredible.' I walked over to the tree and pushed on it to make sure it was stable. Robin and Mike both took notice of me at this point and decided to come see what I was doing. I had started to try and get to the lowest branch, I could reach it, but was having a bit of trouble pulling myself up. That is until I felt one of my furry friends pushing up from beneath me. I looked down to see Robin trying to get underneath me.

"Thanks girl" I said, letting her help me up to the branch. I started climbing when all of a sudden I heard whining. It sounded more like Mike than Robin, I wondered what was wrong. I didn't have to wait long to find out…

"CHUU!" There was a Pichu hiding up in the tree! I zapped me and itself and we both fell from the tree. It had knocked itself out with that attack. I grabbed it to protect it from the short fall. I heard a pokémon howl, it sounded like Mike, but it was rather far away. I then joined the Pichu in the bliss of unconsciousness.

-261-261-261-

It was dark. So very dark. I couldn't see anything. I should have been panicking, but I was oddly comfortable. It was warm, and cozy. I felt the need to shift my position, so I did. Then, almost as if someone threw a switch, I needed out. I couldn't breathe, so I started thrashing about. I felt the walls of my prison give way, and I poked my head out and gulped in fresh air. A few moments later, I decided to have a look around. I opened my eyes, and I will never forget what I saw next. Me.

My body wasn't exactly in good condition either. My legs were both at angles I'm pretty sure the human body isn't supposed to be able to manage. My back looked as if I had broken my spine, and my hair was dyed red with blood coming from the back of my head.

"Wha?" Was all I could manage to say. I was in a state of pure shock at the moment. If that was my body, what the heck happened to me? I saw my arms get pushed aside all of a sudden, then I remembered, the Pichu! Thankfully, it crawled out of my body's arms. It looked at my body and then started to cry.

"WHAAAAAA! Please wake up lady! PLEASE!" After a few minutes of crying and shaking my body, the Pichu gave up and cried harder. 'Wait,' I thought, 'Since when do pokémon speak English? Well, maybe it can understand me then…'

"It's okay little guy." I choked out.

The Pichu looked at me. It almost looked like it was going to laugh. "Little one? I'm 3 years old, thank you very much! I'm almost ready to be a Pikachu! I think that makes me older than a little hatchling! Thank you anyways though. I appreciate the thought."

Wait, hatchling? I was about to look myself over to get it over with, but the Pichu started talking again.

"I didn't mean to kill her, you know." he, at least I think he was a boy, said. "She scared me. I know she didn't mean to either, but I instinctively shocked her, and we both fell from all the way up there."

I gulped and looked up. We had missed the ground, obviously now, and fallen all the way down off the cliff. Looking up, I'm surprised there was as little damage to my body as there was.

"But I'm not dead… Well, kind of I think…" I said, not really thinking.

"What?" the Pichu said.

"I was the girl who you shocked."

"No way. You're a Poochyena. I shocked this girl here."

"I know that. I remember scaring you though, and falling. And then nothing…"

Pichu just stood there for a few minutes with a confused look on his face. Well, at least our chat solved the problem of what I turned into. A Poochyena huh? Maybe I could get Mike and Robin to adopt me?

Pichu sat bolt upright all of a sudden. He blurted out "Predators! Running now, BYE!" and took off. I tried to move to chase him, but tripped trying to get the rest of the way out of the shell of… my egg.

"I smell her scent over here Robin!"

Wait, Robin? That could only mean…

"MIKE! ROBIN! HELP!" I called out as loud as I could.

"Over here!" I heard another voice. It must have been Robin. Funny how I could tell their voices apart now that I was a pokémon. Soon enough I saw Robin poke her head through some bushes into the clearing where I was.

"Oh my Arceus!" Robin said.

"What is it Robin?" asked Mike.

"Guys help me… I'm so scared." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

Mike leapt into the clearing with Robin and me, and immediately seemed to pale, as much as a Mightyena could pale anyways.

"No…" he muttered. "No. We were too late…"

"Please help me guys. I'm scared." I said again. This time they looked at me.

"What's wrong little one?" Robin asked, teary eyed from seeing my dead body.

"It's me, Alisha! I'm so confused. I remember falling, and then… I woke up here, in this egg. AND I'M A POKÉMON!"

"What?" Robin asked, apparently dumbfounded. "You're Alisha? No, Alisha's body is there, you can't be her."

"But it is me! Come on Robin! I don't know what's going on! I'm scared!" I began crying like the newborn my body was, sobbing uncontrollably. "Please, you have to believe me! I'm not supposed to be a pokémon!" It was at this point that brain decided to cease functioning. I simply blacked out.

-261-261-261-

I woke up on my bed. "Oh thank god it was just a dream." I thought aloud and sighed.

"What was just a dream little girl?" a voice said.

"Oh I dreamed I fell off a cliff, died, and woke up as a Poochyena. It was really -" I stopped as I recognized the voice. It wasn't mom. It was Robin. I looked down at myself, I was still a Poochyena. I started crying again. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. It was like my body was affecting my behavior.

Robin jumped up on my bed with me, and began to comfort me the best way she knew how; cuddling me and licking my face. I found it oddly comforting.

"Well, now that you're up, I guess I might as well explain what happened while you were out." I nodded my head, still crying gently. "Well, after we found you it wasn't too long before your parents found us, they were following us to you after all. They had about as much of a mental break down as you did when you discovered you were a pokémon. Except it was over your death. We managed to bring you home with us that day, since the camping trip was called off since you died. Your parents have been pretty much in hysterics ever since we all got back."

"Where are they now?" I asked, curious.

"I think they're in the living room…" She paused for a moment, listening. "Yup. The living room. Would you like to see them?"

"I think I can walk, thank you." I said and tried to get up. I failed. Miserably. I couldn't even hold my front end up of the ground for more than about thirty seconds. "What's wrong with me?" I said, starting to cry again.

"Hush now," Robin said, "You may be a teenager mentally, but this body is only a day and a half old. You expect the muscles to develop that quickly?" She then picked me up by the scruff of my neck, that was a strange feeling, and brought me into the living room. She put me down on my Dad's lap, who then looked down at me. Dad picked me up and started doing that whole 'baby voice' thing. 

"Aww, who's the widdle cutie?" I almost gagged. Then my stomach growled. "Aww the widdle baby's hungry!" Dad then put me down on the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm glad I could at least take their mind off my death for a little bit at least." I said, mostly to myself.

Mike chuckled. "That is a good thing."

Dad came back in with a baby bottle. I groaned, I wasn't going to enjoy this. Dad picked me up and put the bottle in my mouth. To my surprise the formula actually tasted pretty good! Before I knew it the bottle was empty and I was over his shoulder, he was burping me. I turned my head and licked his cheek. I could get used to this I guess.

-261-261-261-

A year has passed. My parents have moved on from my death. I still sleep on my old bed every night, in hopes that they get the hint, but no luck so far. I'm living a happy life as the newest member of Mike and Robin's little family. Maybe I'll even have some brothers and sisters sometime soon!

-261-261-261-

FIN

Beta-Read by:

Aleron's Sword


End file.
